Games played using a layout displayed on a board are well known in the art. An early example of such a “board game” is the game MONOPOLY®, U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082.
Board games with a horse racing theme are also known in the art. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,412; 3,963,243; 4,057,254; 4,093,238; 4,874,177; 4,986,546; 5,106,098; 5,226,655; 5,437,459; 5,551,699; and 5,853,173.
In view of the widespread enthusiasm for horse racing, a board game with a horse racing theme that also tests knowledge of horse racing history is desirable as an entertainment and educational tool.